Various attempts have been made in the past to pre-assemble hose clamps on hoses. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,218 which describes and illustrates the use of a staple which penetrates into the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,814 shows the use of metallic retaining plates or arms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,094 employs a less than circumferential band of rubber which must be molded and vulcanized over a portion of the clamp. It is felt that this latter arrangement restricts the circumferential expansion of the hose and, thus, its assemblability over nipples in its end-use applications such as radiator and heater hoses in motor vehicle manufacturing.
There was, therefore, a need for a hose/clamp assembly which did not invade the integrity of the hose, provided positive retention of the clamp on the hose at a predetermined location and orientation and did not require additional operations such as molding and vulcanization.
According to the practice of the present invention, there is provided a hose/clamp assembly comprising:
a) a hose;
b) an annular hose clamp in its radially expanded open position placed around the hose in a predetermined location and orientation, and means for opening and closing; and
c) a rubber band having at least one aperture therein, surrounding the entire circumference of said clamp and hose with said means for opening and closing extending through said at least one aperture.
It is preferred that the rubber band has an axial width which is greater than the axial width of whatever type of clamp being use.